


Don't Forget To Lock The Door

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 times Stiles forgot to lock the bedroom door, and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget To Lock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> \- Established Pack  
> \- Established Derek/Stiles  
> -Puppy Pile(?)

The first night Stiles forgets to lock their bedroom door was Monday. At midnight Isaac creeped in the room with utmost stealth and tapped Stiles’s shoulder. When that didn’t work he jammed two fingers into Stiles’s collar bone and Stiles woke up.   


“What is it, Isaac?” Stiles rasped, throat dry from sleeping with his mouth open.

“The rain is keeping me up,” Isaac said, eyes darting to the window where aforementioned rain was sluicing down the panes.

Stiles sighed defeatedly and moved himself over closer to Derek. 

Isaac slid beneath the covers and rolled over on his stomach to sleep.

Stiles felt Derek shift, obviously awakened by all the bed movement. Derek turned on his side to face Stiles and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. He rested his arm across Stiles’s chest and threaded his hand into Isaac’s hair. 

Isaac stiffened at the contact. His father used to grab him by the hair sometimes and pulls really hard. Derek’s hand was most definitely not his fathers, it was much softer to the touch and not grabbing his hair. Derek’s fingers massaged gently against the scalp, short nails dragging against the roots. It was relaxing and Isaac fell asleep focusing on it instead of the rain.

  


The second time Stiles forgot to lock the door, Erica came in but instead of going to Stiles, she went to Derek. Derek didn’t open his eyes, just pulled the blankets back for Erica to crawl under. But Erica wasn’t going to settle for sleeping on the edge of the bed. No, she wanted plenty of space, so she crawled over Derek and pushed Stiles aside to sleep between them.

“Must you sleep there?” Derek growled.

“Yes,” Erica answered simply, pulling the blankets up to her chin and settling herself between the pack parents. 

The next morning Derek and Stiles woke up with faces full of Erica’s blonde hair. It seemed to have a mind of its own, the way it was spread out from her head, as if it were trying to get away from her. Stiles was picking blonde hairs out of his mouth all throughout breakfast, swearing he would lock the door that night. 

  


Of course Stiles didn’t lock the door, and he and Derek were joined by another member of the pack. This time, no one was woken up. There weren’t any blankets hogged. No pushing and shoving to get into a comfortable position. No disturbances of any kind.

In fact, Stiles was convinced he had locked the door, until he had to pee in the early hours of the morning and found his feet trapped against the bed by some sort of dead weight. He kicked them free and threw his comforter back to find Jackson huddled at the end of the bed, underneath the quilts and comforters, looking back at Stiles. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, a little bit irritated by his previously trapped feet. 

“I was sleeping until you kicked me in the shoulder.”

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “I meant, what are you doing in here ?”

“Sleeping.”

Stiles threw his hands up and trudged to the bathroom, his bladder promising that if he stuck around to listen to Jackson come up with some lame lie, it would release itself onto the floor. And that was a mess and embarrassment that Stiles didn’t want to have to deal with that early in the morning. 

When Stiles returned to bed he found Jackson with his back pressed against the footboard, making his body completely clear of squishing Stiles’s feet again. Stiles got back in bed and decided Jackson could stay as long as he didn’t pin him down again.

  


When Thursday night rolled around Stiles most definitely locked the door. It was locked tight and Stiles was looking forward to a night with no interruptions, no wolves in his bed other than the one that resided there permanently. But Derek used the bathroom in the middle of the night. Guess who forgot to lock the door? 

Boyd doesn’t even ask if he can sleep with Stiles and Derek for the night. He just goes in the room and swings his legs over the footboard and crawls right up the middle of the two. He sleeps face down between Derek and Stiles’s pillow, no blanket over his body, and arms spread out over the two other inhabitants chests. 

Stiles woke up with what felt like a ten pound weight on his chest. Upon looking down and seeing the dark skin he knew immediately that it was Boyd. Stiles turned his head to look at Derek and Derek was already awake as well. 

“This has got to stop,” Stiles said, pushing Boyd’s hand down to his stomach so he could breath normally. 

Derek nodded. “I love my pack, but I only want one of them in my bed.”

“You’d better be talking about me.”

Derek gave Stiles an expression that clearly conveyed ‘duh, you fucking idiot’.

  


Friday night Stiles made Derek use the bathroom before going to bed. He himself used the bathroom before going to bed. And he locked the door and settled in for a night of just him and Derek and their california king bed big enough for them plus three, but only going to be used by them. 

Derek sat up and looked around the room, suddenly disturbed out of his sleep by something he couldn’t put his finger on. The room was silent save for a fan Stiles kept going for white noise. Something felt off, wrong, and it bother Derek so much that he got out of bed and did a walk around of the room.

“Derek?” Stiles asked sleepily. He sat up and flipped on his bedside lamp. Derek was standing across the room by the closet door, just sort of staring blankly into it. 

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” Derek said, closing the closet door and crossing the room to get back in bed, but there it was again, that same nagging feeling he couldn’t pin down. He flipped the lock on the bedroom door and opened it to find his betas all crouched around the door, and Scott of all people with a lock pick in his hand.

Derek scowled at them and they all looked as guilty as they should. But as he closed the door, Scott surged up and rushed in the room past Derek. The rest followed suit and Derek was blindsided by the sudden mini stampede. When he turned around he saw each and every one of them on the bed, taking up every single inch of the mattress. 

Scott laid spooned against Stiles’s back. Boyd was stretched out on his back at the foot of the bed, Isaac and Erica flanking him lying on their sides. Jackson was stretched out, back to Scotts and feet under Isaac’s calves. There was literally just enough room for Derek to squeeze in beside Jackson, and he did. 

“Derek,” Stiles said into the darkness.

“Yeah?” Derek answered.

“We might want to look into getting another bed to put beside this one.”

Derek chuckled. 


End file.
